


Even When You're Sick

by sevarix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, byleth takes care of yuri, yurileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevarix/pseuds/sevarix
Summary: Yuri becomes ill during the war but refuses help. Byleth takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Even When You're Sick

Hapi wanted to sigh, but held it back with all her might.

Of course he would be this stubborn. He was always stubborn about things like this. She understood his reasoning a little, of course, but letting Manuela help would surely make things go faster. Even Hapi knew the once-songstress was not one of the _church people_.

Taking in a deep breath, she stepped back into the room.

Yuri was still sitting at the table, face against the wooden surface. She had to hand it to him; he was tough. Venin axes were no joke, but Yuri seemed determined to care for himself even after the poison had weakened him. Hapi knew he needed help, of course, which is why she refused to leave him alone.

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Yuribird, you really should get some help.”

He slowly lifted his head. “The wound is healed. The poison will pass eventually.”

“Even so, you need someone to take care of you. Maybe you should go to Manuela’s clinic. Besides, all the cats down here won’t help you when you’re like this.” Even now she could see a cat in the corner of her eye. Since the war began, they had increased greatly in number, making Abyss their own city. She knew Yuri was suffering even though he never let on. “You know what? You don’t even have to go to the clinic. Just go to the surface for a while.”

He sighed–something Hapi desperately wanted to do–then shook his head. “I need to–” His words stopped as he looked back toward the doorway.

Hapi turned, finding Byleth had entered the room, his usual blank expression hinting at concern.

“Is everything all right?”

Yuri nodded. “Yea–”

“No,” Hapi interrupted. “He got injured from a venin axe during the last battle.”

Byleth’s eyes widened. “Do you need help?”

Hapi spoke before Yuri even had a chance. “He does. He needs to leave Abyss for a while. Aside from him being _poisoned,_ his health is suffering from all the cats down here.”

Byleth blinked, and Hapi detected a bit of sadness in his eyes.

Hapi glanced back at Yuri, who returned to resting his head against the table. It was as though even lying in a bed was a defeat for him. “Chatterbox, please talk some sense into him.”

Byleth nodded, then approached him. “Yuri… you can’t help anyone if you’re unwell. You should at least lie down for a bit.”

He nodded weakly. “Fine.”

Using the table for balance, Yuri rose to his feet. When he tried to stand on his own, however, it was clear he did not have enough strength. Byleth held his arm to keep him balanced, but it was not enough. Despite how much Yuri resisted his weakness, it seemed to finally overwhelm him.

Without a word, Byleth lifted him into his arms. Yuri normally would have protested, but his eyes weren’t even open anymore. Byleth moved back toward the door. “I’ll take him to the surface and make sure he’s taken care of.”

Hapi nodded. “Thanks, Chatterbox.”

> * * *

Byleth’s first instinct was to take Yuri to Manuela’s clinic. During the trip there, Yuri had fallen unconscious, which only made Manuela even more alarmed.

After placing him on one of the beds, Byleth waited as Manuela looked over him.

“The wound appears to have been healed,” she began, “but the poison is still there. It’s not strong enough to kill him, but he’ll need some time to recover.” She tilted her head. “It seems he might also be experiencing some kind of allergic reaction.”

“Probably the cats.”

She looked up at him in surprise. “He’s that allergic?”

Byleth nodded.

“Well, make sure he stays away from cats, then. Aside from that, there’s not much I can do, I’m afraid. He just needs to rest.”

“Can he stay here?” He certainly couldn’t go back to Abyss, and Byleth wasn’t sure if there were any rooms available with all the reinforcements that had arrived recently.

She frowned. “I’m afraid not. The war has made my clinic very busy. I’m short on beds as it is.”

“All right. I’ll… figure something out.” With that, he lifted Yuri once more and headed to his own room.

> * * *

Byleth awoke to a soft breeze.

For a moment he was confused at its source, and figured it might have been a draft from under the door. Sleeping on the floor would make him prone to such things, but he tried to ignore it. Yuri needed the bed more than he did.

It wasn’t until a larger gust hit him that he realized the door was actually open. He sat up, pushing aside the cloak he was using as a blanket, and glanced over to the bed. Empty.

Had Yuri left? In a panic, he left his room, only to stop short when he saw him sitting on the steps leading to the door, looking up at the stars.

Byleth took a seat beside him. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Thanks.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Has it already been two days? Things have been a bit of a blur.”

“Four days.”

Yuri glanced over at him. “You’ve been sleeping on the floor for _four days_?”

He nodded. “No more beds available.”

Yuri smirked faintly, then looked back up at the sky. “You’re really something else.”

Byleth wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but he assumed it was a compliment.

“Thanks, by the way. For taking care of me. Not sure I deserved so much of your time, especially when I’m in this state.”

“You were in pretty bad shape. I couldn’t leave anyone like that. Especially not you.”

He smirked. “Glad to know you think so highly of me.” Then his smirk faded, and he glanced down. “I guess Hapi was right,” he said softly.

“About you needing to rest?”

He chuckled softly, followed by a cough. “Well, yes. But also she was right about you.”

“About _me_?”

He nodded. “Yeah. She was trying to convince me a while back that you actually cared about me and weren’t just friends with me for your own benefit. I, on the other hand, assumed you only wanted to be my friend for help with the war.”

Byleth frowned. “Oh.”

“Nothing wrong with that, of course. Having allies is important. But… I see now that I was wrong.”

He glanced down sheepishly, feeling a bit embarrassed. “I… consider you to be my best friend.” He figured Yuri would just laugh, or brush aside the comment, but when he looked back up, Yuri only looked at him with surprise.

“Really?”

He nodded. “I’ve never been good at making friends. I’m sorry if I haven’t been a very good friend.”

“Byleth… you’re sleeping on the _floor_ and taking care of me while I’m sick. You even brought me my favorite tea and extra blankets when I was feeling cold. I’ve never had a friend do anything like that for me before. But I guess… I’ve never really let anyone help me like that before.” He sighed. “Honestly, I still don’t get what you see in me.”

He was stunned at the comment. How could he not see it himself? Yuri was normally so confident, but now it appeared that deep down he really thought very little of himself. “I… think I know how you feel. Ever since I came to Garreg Mach over five years ago now, so many people liked me and wanted to be my friend. But I don’t think any of them actually saw me for who I was. I wasn’t sure what exactly they saw in me either, but it wasn’t the real me.” He glanced over at Yuri. “You’re one of the first people I’ve met who I felt like really understood me.”

Yuri stared at him a moment, then smiled. “You know what? You’re my best friend, too.”

Byleth found himself smiling.

“Oh, and you _really_ don’t have to sleep on the floor if you don’t want to. Two people can easily fit in that bed. I promise I won’t cuddle with you or anything.”

“Thanks, Yuri. The floor is… a bit uncomfortable.”

“Also…” He glanced away. “If it’s all right with you, I think it would be best if I sleep on the surface for a while. I forgot what it was like to sleep in a place with no cats or dogs, and, well, it’s really nice.”

“Of course. You can stay with me as long as you need to.” Then Byleth stood, helping Yuri up as well. “And I don’t mind cuddling. I don’t want you to get cold again.”

Yuri laughed, and for the first time in days, Byleth saw a bit of color return to his face. “I can’t believe you just said that with a straight face.” Then he looked at Byleth with a smile. “Thanks, Byleth.”


End file.
